Coffe Shop Surprise
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: Remy meets someone unexpected at a coffe shop. I dont know if i should continue or just keep it a one shot


Remy sat near a window watching the snow fall. She had broken up with her girlfriend soon after leaving House's diagnostic team for good. She had decided to settle down in Chicago until she knew where she wanted to go next, after all her days were numbered. From the first week she arrived in Chicago, she found a cozy little coffee shop a block away from her new apartment. People rushed by, trying to complete their last minute Christmas shopping. How she wished she had someone to spend the holidays with. _That's what I get for alienating everyone that ever got too close. _With a sigh, she returned her attention to the now cooling cup of chocolate in her hands.

"Thirteen?"

The familiar voice held surprise and confusion in it. She looked up to meet blue eyes. She came face to face with the girl who plagued her mind through the many relationships and one night stands she had had since she began working for House.

Allison Cameron was staring back at her.

"Cameron? What are you doing here?"

"haha I should be asking you that. I've been living here since I left New Jersey. What about you?"

She was shocked into silence. She tried processing what Cameron had said. _She was here this whole time? _Before she could answer, Cameron spoke again. "Is that you trying to stay behind a veil of mystery? Look at me I'm Thirteen and I like to keep people guessing" a smirk was plastered on her face as she motioned if she could sit opposite of the brunette. She nodded.

"Remy"

Confusion spread across the blonde's face. "What?"

"My name is Remy. I left Thirteen back at PPTH"

"Remy…" _I always wondered what her name was._

"well Cameron-"

"Allison"

"Allison"… the name felt right on her lips. "well Allison, I've been living here for about 2 months" Why she was telling this to a woman who barely talked to her when they worked in the same building, was beyond her comprehension. _Don you really not know why? Come on Remy, We're smart. You love this woman. _

"Well why did you move here? Get tired of House's antics?"

"I was fired"

That seemed to peak the blonde's interest. "Did House finally solve the puzzle that was your life and grow bored?"

Seeing the faraway look on Remy's face, Cameron tried back tracking "I'm sorry. I didn't mean you weren't smart or anything. I mean I'm sure he hired you because you were very qualified-"

"Allison, you're rambling" for some reason, the brunette found it adorable how Allison thought she had miss stepped and tried to make it right. She placed her hand on top of Allison's to grab her attention, but found herself blushing and removing her hand. "I do that a lot. I'm sorry" Cameron reacted faster and put her other hand over Remy's, effectively keeping it in place.

Remy stared at their hands. "He set me free"

The older woman was confused. _House could never do something like that. He would never be able to let a puzzle go unsolved especially not a puzzle like Thir- Remy. _

Upon seeing the blonde's confusion, the younger woman decided to elaborate. "I wanted to enjoy the rest of my life, before the symptoms got too great." Allison knew about Remy's diagnosis, but had never known how to express her support. _How do you tell someone you hardly talk to that you are there for them if they ever need anything. Talk about uncomfortable. _

"I felt guilty for wanting to be happy while people suffered though, so I stayed. He fired me to let me live my life." _I guess House does have a heart. _Allison smiled at the thought. "so what brings you to Chicago?"

Remy looked at Allison sadly. "I haven't found anything yet."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Remy's heart skipped a beat. _She wants to spend time with me?_

"Um" _smooth Remy. Is that all that clever brain of yours can come up with?_ " I mean yeah, sure" _that's slightly better._

Allison looked into the younger woman's eyes. _I can't believe I didn't muster up the courage to talk to her earlier. "_Hey, do you have plans for Christmas?"

"no…"

"Okay. Now you do" Cameron's smile faltered as something sunk in._ Maybe she doesn't want company for the holidays. _"If you want to of course. I mean I know you like your privacy and all-"

"I would love to spend Christmas with you, but what about your family?"

Allison took her hands off Remy's. "they didn't agree with me divorcing Robert. We haven't talked much since…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't any of my business" _stop rambling! You're Remy Hadley. You're supposed to be smooth and composed dammit!_ "If I made you uncomfortable in any way-"

The sound of laughter stopped her rambling. "Now you're the one rambling. It's nice to be on the receiving end for once."

They fell into a peaceful silence. It was curious how they felt so at ease with each other. They talked for an hour before they realized the shop had emptied out. "Well what do you want to do today?"

Remy thought about the question for a bit. "Live" was all she could muster.

"We can take this a day at a time"

Remy was shocked to say the least. _Did she just agree to stay with me throughout my disease?_

"Allison you don't-"

"I want to"

Maybe her life was turning around. She grabbed Cameron's hand and squeezed it, "Thank you"

"come on, we have a lot to do" Remy walked out of the coffee shop with Allison by her side. She couldn't wait for what was to come.

**I was hoping to get this uploaded before Christmas was over but *sigh* shift happens. Oh well enjoy :P**


End file.
